


Loss of sight

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), worried knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin looses his sight after being flung against a tree whilst fighting a sorcerer
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: FebuWhump2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Kudos: 62





	Loss of sight

Ever since Arthur had repeled the ban of magic, it seemed as if every vengeful sorcerer had come out of hiding, to either try and kill the king or see if their presence was enough to make arthur change his mind and do as his father once had. At this point Merlin had fought and won enough of them over, that half of them now resided peacefully in the outer villages of Camelot or most of them had gone to a different kingdom altogether. But that left sorcere's and sorceress' like Morgana, who were too far gone in their fear and anger. So Merlin, Arthur and the knights fought near daily to protect Camelot and each other from harm. 

It was like any other day, arthur had wanted to leave the castle for more than five minutes so they had left gwen and leon is charge of the castle and camelot, whilst Merlin and the rest of the knights went with the king. It wasn't long before a sorcerer made themselves known, spouting the usual prattle of getting revenge for whoever they'd lost to uther's purge and that Arthur Pendragon must be killed where he stood, otherwise the goddess would be greatly unhappy. Merlin, already off his horse and putting a protective barrier around arthur and the knights merely rolled his eyes, he'd heard this for years now and at this point he'd started blocking it out until they stopped talking. 

Said sorcerer mustn't have noticed him until now, because he cut off mid rant and snarled at him "ah so the traitor is here" he growls with a smirk that reminded him far too much of morgana whilst she was still in the castle, but having heard the whole 'emrys is a traitor' rant far too many times, merlin rolls his eyes at this as well. Which only seems to wind him up more, but at least his attention is on merlin and not the king at this point. Sensing the rising agitation from the sorcerer, merlin's magic rose to the surface which turned his eyes from blue to gold even without using it, watching the other man closely he brought up his own shield when a fireball was flung at him, fizzling out as soon as it made contact. 

He sent his own barrage of attack back at the sorcerer, who either wasn't expecting him to do anything to just felt too cocky for his own good because he didnt dodge anything unless he had too. This went on for some time before merlin got the upper hand after knocking the other man off his feet, though it didnt last for long as he himself was flung back hitting his head rather harshly off of a tree. With his vision blurry but still knowing where the sorcerer was he mumbled "Forþ fleoge" vaugly watching as he fell to the floor unconscious just before he himself joined him in darkness.

It wasn't long before someone is beside him shaking his shoulder "merlin! Can you hear me?" that was arthur, why did he sound so damn loud? Whimpering slightly merlin moved his head away from the sound, but soon lancelot was at the other side "c'mon merlin, open your eyes" he says in what should be a soft tone but sounds just as loud as arthur had "stop yelling" he mumbles, opening his eyes only to be met with more darkness, had he been knocked out so long it had become night time? Frowning he reaches out blindly, grabbing Arthur's hand as his breathing gets slightly faster "hey calm down mate, what is it?" Gwaine's voice says from somewhere beside arthur, though he can't tell for sure. 

Arthur's hand was gripping his own tightly now, either for reassurance or because he was as scared as merlin was "i- i can't see" he whispers as two other hands join in on trying to give him reassurance "what did they do to you?!" Arthur asks sharply, pulling his hand away from merlin's as if to go over to the sorcerer but merlin gasps sharply at the loss of contact, scrambling after him "dont go!" He shouts as now the others have let go of him as well. Lancelot is the first to put his hand back on his shoulder, thumb moving back and forth in comfort whilst Gwaine shoots back to grab merlin's hand and squeeze it gently. Percival moves around to hold his other shoulder, the weight of the taller man's hand settling merlin slightly whilst Arthur moves back to settle against merlins leg "we arn't going anywhere" the king says gently. 

It's then merlin feels the familiar connection of Mordred trying to contact him "Emrys are you alright? I felt your panic" he says, as he too stayed back at the castle to help gaius with some sort of potion that only druids knew how to make "fight didn't end well, i can't see" he says quietly, hearing a sharp intake of breath before anxiety and worry flood through the connection "is there anything i can do?" He asks in a gentle tone that merlin very rarely hears "alert gaius, we'll be heading back shortly" he says as at some point in their conversation Percival had left his side. He feels someone pick him up and he feels around blindly, trying to figure out who it is through touch alone though his sense of smell tells him that its arthur. 

There's a quiet snort before he speaks "just wrap your arm around me merlin" he says in amusement, hoisting them both up on a horse. The change of texture from grass to chainmail to a horses Maine startles him slightly but soon he's leaning against arthur as they make their way back to the castle, gwaine trying to keep their spirits up with jokes that only seemed to make him laugh and merlin smile. By the time they were back in the castle court yard, merlin was overwhelmed by the different noises and smells so much that he turned slightly and buried his face in Arthur's neck with another whimper "you'll be okay merlin, we're getting you to gaius" arthur says in a gentle voice as he continues to carry him around, something that merlin isn't at all used to so clings to him with a vice like grip. 

He can tell the moment arthur walks into gaius' workshop, the smells that usually relax him overwhelm him so much arthur almost drops him when he moves around to try and get away from it "whats happend?' Gaius asks urgently as it's rare that merlin reacts like this, even rarer that he had to be carried to the older man "he can't see" arthur says lamely, not really knowing how to explain what happend. Gaius ushers the two over to a patient cot, arthur lowering merlin onto it but keeping a hold of his hand so that the warlock doesn't start panicking again, the older man doesn't question it as he starts checking his ward over "did you bang your head at all merlin?" He asks in a quiet voice obviously knowing that any louder would hurt the man's ears. 

Both arthur and merlin nod instantly "i got thrown back into a tree, hit it rather harshly" merlin mumbles, blindly looking towards where he thinks gaius is. The physician hums quietly as he feels around for any bumps to the back of merlins head, feeling a small one he gets a poltice and gently puts it against it. Merlin tenses for all of a few seconds before relaxing at the familiar texture "your eye sight will probably return in a couple of days" gaius says after a thorough check over to ensure there was no other damage that they might have missed "probably?!" Merlin asks startled, arthur feeling the same way as he stared at both men with wide eyes. 

Gaius nods gravely before speaking again "its hard to tell with these kinds of things, but I've seen it before" arthur didn't feel reassured in the slightest, but it was only a few days. Merlin however looked incredibly anxious "how can i protect arthur, protect the kingdom if i cant see?" He asks before crossing his arms and blindly glared at the wall in front of him. Arthur patted his hand gently before saying "I'll be fine merlin, you rest that way you're sight will return faster" he says, looking at gaius helplessly only to find a fond smile on his face so with an extra pat arthur stood and left the room to give an update to the knights and guinevere. 

To no one's suprise, merlin was seen blindly making his way around the castle using the walls as a guide before being taken back to his room. This was done by guards, gwen, arthur and all of the knights several times in the span of 2 hours, before the queen all but dragged him back and stayed with him until they both fell asleep holding each other hands. They all took it in turns to sit with him, telling him stories of training or in gwens case telling him about the meetings she had been in and how boring they were "i keep telling arthur that too" merlin says every time she tells him of them. 

It was almost a week later when merlin squinted against the sun light coming into the room and muttered "who made it so bright" loud enough for lancelot, who had taken over sitting with him through the night from elyan, to hear and slowly smile "say that again merlin?" He asks as he isn't a hundred percent sure he had heard right "it's too bright" merlin says again as he turned to face his friend, opening his eyes a little wider now he wasn't facing the window and gasped "lance?" He asks in an unsure tone as he blinks several time to make sure he wasn't dreaming "yes?" He asks with a growing smile "i can see you!" He shouts in excitement, sitting up to pull him into a hug that lancelot leans into instantly as they let out releaved laughter.

Gaius who had heard the yelling, looks into the room with a look of concern "is everything alright?" He asks in a hopeful tone as he hadn't seen merlin smile like this in a week "gaius! I can see!" Merlin calls out as the older man comes over to check him over and make sure everything is back to normal "so you can my boy" he says with a fond smile as merlin bound out of bed now that he's been given the all clear, obviously on his way to see arthur and the knights.


End file.
